


V: Interlude - The Processing

by tyjord



Category: V (2009)
Genre: Angst, Bladder Control, Bondage, CFNM, Dom/sub, Enemas, F/M, Fetish, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Immobility, Tentacles, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyjord/pseuds/tyjord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After two months as a Peace Ambassador, Tyler gets to visit the NY Mothership again, just in time for his birthday. But what exactly does Lisa have planned for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	V: Interlude - The Processing

“Take off your clothes.”

“What?” Tyler asked. He was still shaking; almost giddy with the excitement of being onboard the New York mothership for just the second time. It had been two months since his only other trip up to the huge vessel, and Tyler had not truly gotten over the wonders that Lisa’s mother had shown him. Now, after spending that time working diligently as a Peace Ambassador, Tyler had been granted permission to return in honor of his flawless service. He liked to think it also had something to do with his eighteenth birthday, since Lisa had been promising him something special for weeks. However, when the special day came, just two days earlier, it had passed quietly and seemingly unnoticed. Even his mother had not been around, her time occupied by whatever it was she was obsessing about now. 

They had walked the huge, almost sterile corridors without even so much as a glance from the other Visitors moving about the ship, doing whatever it was they did up here to pass the time. After what had seemed hours to the over stimulated boy, they had stopped in front of a large metal door in one of the indistinguishable corridors that they had passed through. Outside, a plaque reading ‘Processing 1’ was positioned on the wall, with what he guessed were corresponding words in the Visitor’s own language written underneath. The door had slid open soundlessly at their approach, revealing a small, empty chamber within. 

Tyler stared at his sponsor, the depth of her words finally registering to the shell-shocked boy as the door closed behind them.

“You need to take off your clothes and place them in here before we can proceed.” Lisa gestured to the wall as a section moved forward towards them, like a drawer in one of his dressers at home, pulled open by invisible hands.

“O..okay,” he said nervously, as he began to pull off his shirt. His hands shook even worse as he fumbled with the garment, unable to get it over his head. He felt her touch like an electric shock as her hands steadied his and helped him pull the shirt up and off. 

“Toss it in,” she said, her smile warm and reassuring.

He did so, not thinking about anything but her as he stood there bare chested.

“Do you require further assistance?” The Visitor asked as she glanced down at his jeans.

“No,” he said loudly, almost a shout, as he backed up a step in the small space. “I got it.” He reached down and began fumbling with the button at his waist. After a few tries, her patient eyes calmly looking him up and down, he managed to get it undone. He looked at her, silently struggling against the erection that had begun forming at her touch.

‘It’s okay, Tyler,” Lisa said, her smile, and her eyes, never wavering.

He switched gears momentarily and kicked off his shoes, hoping that the slight delay would ease his discomfort, but knowing it wouldn’t. Bending down, he picked them up and, with a nod of approval from her, placed them in the drawer as well. Turning to face her again, Tyler set his resolve. He knew he wanted to be here more than anything he had ever wanted in his life. In one swift move, he dropped his pants around his ankles and stepped out of them. Red-faced, he stood before her in only his briefs and socks. Secretly thankful that he had chosen to wear clean undergarments today, he scooped up his jeans and tossed them into the receptacle.

Still smiling warmly, Lisa just stood there looking at him as he fidgeted uncomfortably in front of her, his hands obviously positioned to hide his groin.  
A subtle glance at his feet was all of the motivation he needed to bend over and pull off his socks. He noticed that the hard, metal floor was oddly warm under his bare feet. A slight vibration, not felt while his feet were covered, the only hint that he stood aboard a gigantic spaceship. He mused over his thought that the floor would be cold as he rolled up his socks, purely from force of habit, and tossed them after his jeans. He turned back around to face his alien sponsor, hands quickly returning to their protective position.

“All of your clothes, Tyler,” she said calmly, waiting for him to comply.

“But…I…why do I…” he stammered nervously, the thought of being naked before this beautiful girl overwhelming the boy’s senses.

“Tyler, it’s okay. Do you think you would be here if you didn’t fit in? If we didn’t…if I didn’t want you to be here? You’re very attractive. You have nothing to be ashamed of. I’ll tell you a secret,” she added, conspiratorially, “In the more private parts of the ship, we all walk around uncovered. These,” she gestured to herself, “are just things we wear to make you more comfortable.”

“Oh,” the boy responded, his nervousness not dispelled in the least. He reached into his waistband and dropped his underwear as his desire to belong overcame his culturally bred shame. He turned his back to her and, hesitating only a moment as the obligatory second thoughts flowed through his mind, tossed his briefs in. He gasped audibly as the drawer immediately slid back into place, the wall once again seamless and showing no signs of where his clothes had gone.

“Turn around, Tyler,” he heard her say as he continued to stare at the wall, “and please don’t cover yourself as you’ve been doing. It’s completely unnecessary.” 

He closed his eyes and turned to face her, struggling to keep his hands at his sides. “Very nice,” he heard her say. “You’ll only need a minimum of preparation. Follow me.” He opened his eyes in time to see her walk through another aperture that had slid open soundlessly, this one leading in the opposite direction from which they had entered. With a slight chill, almost inexplicable in the comfortably temperate climate of the ship, the naked young man walked after the girl.

The next room was almost as sparse as the first, albeit quite a bit larger. Tyler turned back nervously, just in time to see the door slide shut behind him, another impenetrable barrier between him and his clothes. He returned his gaze to the girl, and saw her standing next to the only furnishing in the stark chamber.

“Tyler, I’m not going to lie to you, this next part is going to be very uncomfortable for you. However, it is necessary, and I promise to explain everything once you are done.”

“Can’t you tell me now,” he asked sheepishly, his eyes darting from her to the metal device next to her. He felt his palms begin to sweat, as his eyes took in what appeared to be two sets of shining metal brackets sticking up from the floor. The two pairs were spaced almost four feet apart. The first set was attached to a pole that came up only about twelve inches from the floor. The two open halves of each cuff like device measured eight inches in height with the top end being slightly wider than the bottom. The second set were attached to another post, this one standing higher than the first with cuffs that, while still varying slightly in size from one end to the other, were much smaller than the lower set. These, also in contrast to the first, were positioned parallel to the floor as opposed to the first pair’s vertical orientation. 

“I’m afraid not. I know how much you want to be part of this, and I don’t want you to back out just because you are afraid.”

“That’s not helping my nerves,” he said with a nervous laugh.

“You do trust me, don’t you Tyler?”

“Yes.”

“Then doing what I ask shouldn’t be a problem.”

“Will this hurt?”

“I promise you that you will not be harmed. I will not lie however, it will not be pleasant.”

“Oh.”

“Do you want to continue? Or should I take you back and find someone more willing to devote themselves to the cause? I would be very disappointed in you if you quit now.”

He looked at the metal framework again before answering, his mind running through all manner of possibilities. “No, I won’t quit. I’ll do whatever you want.”

“Good,” she said excitedly as she gestured for him to move to one side of the room, several feet away from the imposing set-up next to her. “Now, stand up straight, hands extended above your head and spread wide. Very good, now spread your legs as far apart as you can and hold that position.”

He felt weird standing before this incredibly attractive girl, naked and spread out at her command. Gratefully though, his erection had faded as he had discussed his willingness to proceed with her. A small sound of surprise escaped him as he saw a long, metallic hose appear from out of the floor and glide up to the girl’s hand. He watched in fascination as she turned a dial just behind the tip and saw a slight glow manifest right at the tip.

“Keep your mouth and eyes closed until I tell you otherwise please.” 

Not waiting for a response, she aimed the tip at the boy’s legs and began spraying a light mist of some substance all over them. She coated them thoroughly before moving up to his groin, chest and arms. Once she had completely coated his front in the fine substance, she told him to turn around, and sprayed his rear in the exact same manner. She saw him jump slightly as she tightened the stream to penetrate between his butt cheeks, but was pleased to see that he held out and did not lose his position. With his body completely covered, she again twisted the dial, causing the stream to become as fine as a pencil. With obvious skill, she coated his face and neck, deftly avoiding the top of his head, eyes and eyebrows. 

Standing still was difficult, but keeping his mouth and eyes closed as the spray covered him completely was proving more so. His muscles were beginning to twitch under the strain of holding his position, and the smell of the spray, while not horrible, was just odd enough to make his nose tingle and almost cause him to sneeze. Finally, his dousing over, he heard her say that he could relax and open his eyes once more. When he did so, he couldn’t see the hose anywhere, and assumed it had retracted back into the floor. 

“You can move around a bit now. It will help the solution dry,” she said as the boy began making tentative movements. Despite being thoroughly covered, she could still see every inch of his body beneath the almost clear liquid rapidly drying over his form. The only evidence of its presence was a slight shimmer given off by his skin.

“What is this stuff,” he asked her as he looked over his arms and hands, gently flexing his coated fingers in front of his face. “It feels kind of funny. A little stiff…”

“It has multiple uses. I told you I would explain everything when we finished. Be patient. Now, come over here and stand as you were while I was spraying you.”

Tyler followed her direction to another end of the room. As he once again assumed his spread out position, he marveled at how the floor of the chamber was completely dry, even after his hosing. As he stood in place, a bright red light pulsed from the wall directly behind him. He was then told to turn and face the wall as once again, the light flashed. This time, Tyler fell out of position as the light momentarily blinded him. He felt her hands on his arms as she struggled to hold him upright, even as his spotty vision began to return.

“I’m sorry, I forgot to tell you to close your eyes. The effects will fade soon,” Lisa said as she guided him over to the center of the room. 

He stubbed his toe on the lower bar and knew instantly where she had brought him. He could barely make out the shining metal in front of him, and nervously stepped back, pushing against her as he attempted to back away. She felt like a brick wall, not giving an inch under his stumbling. He felt her grip tighten on his arms as he was once again pushed forward.

“You are standing right in front of the lower cuffs. Place your legs against the inner sections.”

Tyler tried to comply as more of his vision returned. He looked down, and could barely make out that the narrow bottom of the cuffs was slightly too high, not allowing him to push his legs in. He looked back at her nervously, “I can’t, it’s not right…”

“You need to raise yourself up on the balls of your feet a bit. Everything is spaced correctly. Try harder for me Tyler.”

The boy looked down again and finally saw what she meant. He raised himself up slightly, shifting his weight as she suggested, and his legs fit inside the opening from his ankles all the way to just below his calves. 

Lisa steadied him with one hand on his lower back as she knelt down behind him and closed the cuffs around his legs. There was an audible snap as the bands of metal sealed themselves in place. Removing her hand from his back, she watched him wobble slightly as she came around in front of him and took hold of his hands. She could see fear in his eyes now and heard his breathing and heart race increase. 

“Trust me, Tyler,” she said as she lowered his upper body until his arms fit into the second set of cuffs. She seated them so that they were covered from wrist to forearm, and then closed the bands.

When Tyler heard the second snap, he panicked. He pulled violently at his bonds, desperate to get free. He felt her hands grasp his and tried to calm himself as he felt her squeeze them reassuringly.

“Try not to struggle. I don’t want you to hurt yourself. The manacles will not open until we are done here, so the sooner you calm down, the sooner this will be over. You’re very important to us, Tyler, to me, so please don’t make me ask you to trust me again. You wanted to be part of this. You knew we were aliens. Surely you guessed that there would be things you would encounter that were not what you were expecting?”

“I guess,” he said, starting to calm down thanks to her soothing voice and reassuring touch.

“Good boy. Now, let’s get started. I need you to relax as much as possible. When your back starts to ache from being bent over, just lean all of your weight onto your forearms. That should help.” 

She released his hands and walked around him, surveying his position. His legs were held straight, with just the balls of his feet touching the floor. Bent sharply at the waist, his upper body was slumped forward, almost parallel to the floor except for a slight downward angle that left his chest directly above his imprisoned wrists and his head with no support.

Seemingly satisfied, she moved behind him and held out her hand. Another metallic hose, this one with a blunt tip, appeared from the floor. It hovered next to her right hand as she used her left to gently spread the boy’s butt cheeks. With a slight gesture from the girl, the silver snake-like tube darted forward and maneuvered its way between his tightly clenched buttocks.

“Oh God,” Tyler groaned as he looked over his shoulder just in time to see the slithering device thrust forward. He grunted as he felt it push past his anus and force its way inside him. “Please s…s…stop,” he stammered as he felt inch after inch of it pulse its way inside of him. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Tyler gratefully felt the tube stop its journey. Suddenly, he let out a loud yelp as he felt the thing erupt inside of him with the force of a geyser. Hot fluid began filling his insides, painfully bloating his abdomen and making him instantly queasy. 

Distracted by his rear filling, Tyler didn’t notice the second, thinner tube appear from the floor until he felt Lisa’s hand grasp his penis. She held it firmly as the second tube approached, like a white worm growing out of the floor. He gasped as it nudged his piss slit, and slid in. Tyler began twitching in his bonds as the second invader slid further and further into his shaft. He felt her withdraw her grip from his shaft, just as another jet of fluid began assailing his insides, this one cold…very cold. 

He was sobbing silently now as the beautiful blonde knelt down in front of him. “It’s okay, you’re going to be fine. Just open your mouth, Tyler.” His eyes had been closed against the mounting pressure within him, but the nearness of her voice made him open them suddenly.

“No,” he screamed, as the third appendage shot forward from its position next to her head. It entered his gaping mouth quickly and thrust its way down his throat. Tyler began retching violently as the thick tube traveled deeper and deeper within him, but even his strong gag reflex could not expel the determined invader. The tube was wide enough to completely block the young man’s esophagus, preventing any of his heaving stomach’s contents from spewing forth.

She gently began stroking his head, pushing back his sweat soaked hair from where it had fallen over his face. She cooed quiet words of encouragement to the boy, even after the newest tube began ejecting its liquid contents into him as well. 

After several minutes, all three tubes still pulsing away inside the helpless young man, a section of the wall slid open and another Visitor entered the chamber. He was a tall man with dark hair and eyes, immaculately dressed in an expensive looking business suit.

“How’s our star recruit doing,” he asked nonchalantly.

“As well as can be expected,” she replied after moving away from the distracted, moaning boy and joining the newcomer.

“Good. I would imagine this is something new for him.”

“It appears so,” she said. “He was very tense and apprehensive, but I managed to convince him to comply.”

“It is a necessary step. Will you be putting him through processing two?”

“Yes. He shows great promise and will make an excellent liaison, so it makes sense to fully process him.”

“Well,” he said with a smile, “not fully…at least not yet.”

“No, not yet,” she agreed quietly as the man turned and walked back into the corridor, the doorway sliding shut behind him.

 

Tyler was sweating profusely following the withdrawal of the three tubes. His insides felt ready to explode from the pressure of the forcefully injected fluid.  
Teeth gritted, and fighting the cramping and urgent need to evacuate the contents of his body, the boy struggled to see through his blurred vision as Lisa  
spoke softly to him.

“Tyler, you need to hold the solutions inside you for fifteen minutes. Can you do that for me?”

“No…I can’t…it hurts…I need to…” 

“It’s okay,” she said calmly, her hand stroking his back even as the snakelike tentacles hovered like marionettes near his restrained form. “I can help you if you wish, but there will be a price, Tyler. Do you want me to help you?”

“Y..yes, please…Lisa…I can’t… hold it… anymore…”

“Very well,” she said as she stepped back and gestured at the boy. The tubes stopped undulating for an instant, then, with a quick lunge, thrust their way back inside each of Tyler’s openings. “This time,” she added almost clinically, instead of injecting solution, they will expand inside you, sealing you up until you have held the liquid to my satisfaction. As for the price of this assistance, you will now retain the fluid for three fifteen minute intervals instead of one.”

A muffled scream barely escaped the boy’s clogged throat.

“I’ll leave you to it then. I’ll return in forty-five minutes and we’ll continue your processing.”

He struggled vainly against his bonds even as he continued to scream almost soundlessly. As the door slid open once again, he saw the light of the corridor beyond even as the lights in his chamber dimmed and Lisa left him to his anguish.

 

Tyler was weak and unsteady as the girl easily supported his weight. He didn’t know how he could possibly have survived the agony of holding in all of that liquid, but he had, only to face the horror of letting it go as the Visitor watched.

She had re-entered the room quietly, the lights automatically adjusting to their normal level. Without a word, she moved over to the boy and opened each of his manacles. As she cradled him gently, the pulsating tubes again withdrew from their violated subject, eliciting groans of discomfort that continued even after they had vanished into the floor. Lisa guided the bent over, retching boy to the corner of the chamber, where a large, clear cylindrical tube had extended partially upwards out of the floor. With the girls help, Tyler had stepped over the edge of the cylinder even as it continued to rise around him. He fell back against the solid curve of the tube, cramps exploding through his insides, as the top of the tube sealed itself to the ceiling. Tyler heard Lisa’s voice echoing through his transparent prison.

“You can let it all go now, Tyler. Don’t think about anything, just let go.”

The boy’s embarrassment was soon overwhelmed by his need, and all at once he lost control. Foul waste erupted from his three recently violated openings, splattering the sides of the tube and pooling at his feet. He continued to expel as he tried to gasp for air, the enclosed space rapidly becoming noxious from the smells his byproducts were emitting. Finally, and all at once, his need to release came to a sudden stop, and his weakened form sank to the floor, settling into his own mess.

Lisa watched intently as Tyler’s lower body was covered in waste as he slid downward. Satisfied that he was in no danger of sliding low enough to inhibit his breathing, she decided to leave him as he was for a few moments so that he could regain some of the strength sapped from him by his ordeal. When she saw him begin to have true difficulty, the cloying gasses and aromas beginning to overwhelm him, she made a slight gesture with her hand, and watched as the boy’s waste began to drain out of the tube. A second gesture, and a hard spray of liquid began to descend from the ceiling, washing away the refuse from Tyler’s body and the sides of the tube.

The ice-cold liquid instantly brought Tyler back to his senses as he struggled to stand under the chilling spray. By the time he regained his footing, all of his bodily waste had been drained out through the impossibly still solid floor. He turned around in the tube, shivering against the cold, until he saw Lisa’s distorted form through the glass. She smiled and waved at him, obviously unperturbed by what was now causing the boy to panic and pound against his enclosure. The liquid had stopped draining away and was now up to his knees, and rising rapidly. He slammed his fists weakly against the tube, still drained from his ordeal, screaming for her to let him out.

“Just relax, Tyler,” was all he could hear as the fluid rose past his chest. In a complete state of panic, the young man sucked in one deep breath as the icy liquid flowed over his head and filled the chamber. Now flailing about completely submerged, Tyler tried in vain to communicate his plight to the still warmly smiling girl watching his predicament. Unable to hold his breath any longer, Tyler sucked in a huge mouthful of the fluid before he realized that he was not drowning. Amazingly, he was breathing the liquid, its temperature was cold to his insides and was causing an odd tingling deep within him, but those seemed to be the only negative effects he felt. He looked back towards Lisa, who was motioning for him to take deep breaths. Oddly comforted by her presence, Tyler closed his eyes and did as he was instructed.

His time underwater couldn’t have lasted more than thirty minutes before he noticed the fluid level began to lower. Almost instantly, he felt himself fall to his knees, coughing up liquid and trying to once again breathe air. A blast of heated air hit him hard, and he felt himself dry off almost completely. A slight popping sound, followed by a long hiss, alerted him to the fact that the tube was once again receding into the floor. He stayed on his knees as it completely disappeared and Lisa stepped up to him. He looked up at her, his still damp hair covering his weary eyes.

Lisa knelt down next to him, placing her hands soothingly on his shoulders. “You did well, Tyler. I am very proud of you.”

Tyler looked up at her and tried to smile, but his attempt was quelled by a sudden coughing fit.

“Don’t worry, that will pass in a moment,” she said as she began to help him up. “Try to stand, we have to get you to the next station quickly.”

Unsure of what was to come next, the boy tried to stand, but ended up needing the Visitor’s aid. She steadied him until she thought he could stand on his own, then stepped back. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he said, trembling a bit.

“Good. Now follow me.”

Tyler stopped as a door slid open to reveal a brightly lit corridor behind. Lisa stepped through and turned back to see him hesitating. Other Visitors were moving through the corridor behind her.

“Let’s go, Tyler. Remember what I said earlier.” She held out her hand to the boy and, watching him close his eyes, felt him take it in his own.

 

The trip down the corridor had lasted only a few minutes, and Tyler had kept his eyes closed in embarrassment almost the whole way, allowing Lisa to guide him. He was forced to look several times as his naked form bumped into some of the other V’s walking through the ship. He had mumbled his apologies to the seemingly uninterested aliens, only to feel Lisa yanking him harder down their path. The door they finally stopped in front of said ‘Processing 2’, and he shuddered in anticipation of what was waiting inside for him.

The room was much larger than the last, and contained several oddly shaped tables. There were other Visitors in this chamber, and Tyler again felt unease at his state of exposure. As with the others though, they mostly ignored him, going about their business as Lisa directed him to one of the tables. She helped him to climb up onto it, and gently turned him so that he was lying face up on its surface. She walked around him, positioning his body so that he was lying flat; his arms slightly out from his sides, his palms flat against the table’s surface, and his feet pointed down as far as they could go.

“Stay still please,” she said as she touched a button on the side of the table. Suddenly a bright white light erupted from the top of the table, underneath the boy. Lisa heard him grunt as the light intensified slowly, until finally achieving a specific level of intensity.

“These tables,” she uncharacteristically explained, “tap directly into the gravity well used by our engines. I know it’s not comfortable, but you must be completely still for the next part.”

Tyler could not move a muscle. It felt as though he were being completely crushed by an invisible weight from above. His feet and legs were cramping terribly from the pressure on his pointed feet, and he couldn’t move enough of his mouth to utter anything more than a low groan. 

Lisa pressed another button and the boy felt himself sink downward slightly into the table, as though he were lying on a memory foam mattress, except this was completely hard and unyielding as it contoured to his form. Directly above him, an indented slab of gray metal was slowly moving down towards him. As it grew closer, he could see the indentation was in the shape of a body. He panicked again, trying desperately to get away from the light that held him immobile. 

Lisa heard his fearful groan and patted him reassuringly on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, it will be an exact fit. Remember that flash of light earlier? That was our scanner measuring you. I really do hope you’re not…what is your word for it…ah…claustrophobic, as you need to remain inside for a few hours to complete this stage of processing. So,” she said as the shaped metallic slab moved closer to the helpless young man, “I suggest you just relax and maybe try to rest up a bit while inside.”

Tyler’s long squeal was silenced completely as the body shaped covering completely engulfed him. He fought against the waves of stark terror that were threatening to overwhelm him, trying to breathe as deeply as possible through the tiny holes under his nostrils and unyielding metal surrounding his chest.

Lisa waited until the light on the panel turned green before increasing the intensity of the gravity beam holding Tyler in place. She was very cautious to set it at the highest level he could tolerate without harm based on the computers scans of his physiological state. Once satisfied that he was under the maximum level of pressure and constriction. She set another dial to its maximum setting, then, with a nod to the nearest Visitor, she left the room.

 

Endless burning pressure was all Tyler remembered. Luckily, once his encapsulation had begun, he had been able to remind himself that he wasn’t claustrophobic. Although, as the pressure began to mount, he had entertained the idea that he might have been wrong about that. Time had seemed to stop for the boy as his new, skin-tight prison had begun to heat up. He tried to scream, beg Lisa, or anyone else who could hear him, to let him out, but nothing happened, just the relentless pressure, suffocating restriction and mounting heat coursing all over his body. When release finally came, the top part of his immaculately crafted sarcophagus lifting itself off of him, he felt re-born. All of the trauma just stopped, even the cloying pull of the gravity restraint was gone in an instant.

Tyler bolted upright, just narrowly escaping hitting his head on the slowly moving body cast. Lisa was standing next to the table, her eyes displaying a mixture of relief and satisfaction. Unbidden, he swung his legs over the side of the table, and hopped off. All of his strength and energy had seemingly returned. He felt renewed and more alive than ever before.

“Well,” Lisa asked, “what do you think?”

He was momentarily confused, but, as he looked over his body, he could tell that he not only felt different, he looked different as well. He stared at the bright, blemish free skin he now possessed. His entire body was smooth and firm with not a hair in sight. He gulped audibly as he looked down at his hairless crotch, his hands instinctively reaching up to his head. He sighed with relief as he felt his unkempt hair still firmly in place. He stumbled a bit as Lisa took him by the arm and led him over to one side of the room, where the wall had been replaced with a mirror.  
Tyler stared at his reflection, confusion evident on his face.

“Don’t worry,” the Visitor girl said with a small laugh, “it’s still all you, just made perfect. This is the result of the earlier spray you were covered with. It ate away the top layer of your skin, replacing it with itself. Then, your time in the heat chamber fused it to your own under layer of skin, where it repaired every blemish and impurity that existed. The result, your own perfect skin.”

He stared at himself in the mirror. She was right, he looked perfect in every way, except of course that he had no body hair. “What happened to my hair?”

“Body hair is unnecessary Tyler. The dermal repair solution dissolves it completely and prevents re-growth for a long time. Try not to think about it. You’ll get used to it. Besides,” she said, running her hand down his smooth chest, “you look…and feel…so much better without it.”

He jerked away from her touch, his hands immediately dropping to cover his completely exposed genitals. He bit down on his lip, trying desperately to distract himself from the threat of an erection. 

Lisa started walking towards the door. “Come on now, let’s get you finished up. And really, stop trying to cover yourself. I thought you were over that by now, especially now.” She emphasized the last word, reminding the boy of all the embarrassment he had already faced. 

Walking after her, Tyler removed his hands from his crotch and walked out into a much more crowded corridor.

 

They arrived shortly at another room. To Tyler, this one resembled a locker room, with a long low bench and sectioned off compartments running along one wall, with a full-length mirror occupying the length of the opposite wall. Lisa pointed one out to him proudly, his name written in bold letters on the front. “It’ll only open for you. Just put your hand up against the front.”

Nervous excitement pulsed through the naked young man as he placed his hand up against the indicated area. He heard a soft click and yanked his hand back in surprise as the front panel slid up. Inside, he saw several shelves, each holding various articles of clothing. He looked back at the girl. “Those don’t look like my clothes.” 

“You won’t be needing the clothing you came up here in. This is all you will need from now on. You start from the top shelf and work your way down.”

Tyler reached out and removed a small black garment from the top shelf. He looked at it with horror and held it out towards Lisa. “I can’t wear this, it’s…”

“Again with the cultural taboos? Tyler please, we have had this conversation. Your uniform has been designed for you specifically. Just give it a chance. Now, put it on.”

He didn’t hesitate after the authoritative way she said that. Mustering his resolve, he stepped into the garment and pulled it up his legs. The skimpy, stretchy undergarment could only be described as a type of thong. It had a very narrow waistband, with a broader band connecting the center of the back, going in-between his butt cheeks, and forming out into a firm pouch-like front piece. Once he got it up to his waist, he noticed that the pouch had a molded section that his penis fit directly into when bent downward, leaving him with a moderate sized, but undefined bulge. He grunted as he attempted to get used to the feeling of the extremely tight underwear, and blushed a deep shade of crimson when he looked over and saw Lisa watching him with an amused smile on her face. 

“Don’t worry, you will get used to it. In fact, I think you’ll appreciate it even more once you realize it will help you control unwanted instances of arousal.”

“I’ll bet,” he replied, still trying to adjust the thing on his hips. “Not much room to grow in there.”

“No. We took your measurements while you were not aroused for that reason. Now please hurry and finish dressing.”

Tyler retrieved the next garment in order. Unfolding it, he almost complained again before catching himself. “Uhm, this is all a bit strange to me, Lisa. Would you mind explaining what I just went through back there while I get dressed? It’ll help me to be a bit distracted.”

“Of course,” the Visitor said. “I promised to explain, now would be an excellent time. I already explained the spray at the beginning, and the curing chamber, so I believe all that’s left is your fluid intake and submersion. Basically Tyler, human beings are home to many other living organisms both outside and within their bodies. Some of these organisms are very dangerous to my people. We inoculate ourselves daily in order to be around you, but the vaccines we have created are only somewhat effective. In your case, since you will soon be spending the vast majority of your time around us, it was decided by my mother that we should remove anything harmful from you. The solutions targeted the organisms that live in your intestines, bladder, and stomach, while the skin replacement removed any that were breeding in your body hair follicles. Your immersion disinfected your skin after your waste was ejected, and breathing in that solution killed any microbes that may have been living in your lungs. I’m sorry the processes were unpleasant, but we tested them rigorously until we were satisfied that they would cause you no permanent harm.”

Tyler had listened to her as he pulled on the thick, black, skin-tight unitard that was his next article of clothing. He could only compare it to something an acrobat or dancer would wear except that while it was still very flexible, it had an indescribable thickness to it. It covered him from his ankles to his wrists, with a very high neck. Once he had gotten his arms into the ultra tight garment, he felt Lisa come up behind him and close it up. Glancing at his reflection in the mirror, he was suddenly very glad that his underwear left him with only a slight bulge, as anything else would have left the outline of his privates extremely obvious. He stared at himself as he moved around in the body suit. It seemed to absorb light, making it hard to focus on. 

“Don’t I need the bacteria living inside me?” He asked suddenly as he stopped looking at himself and reached for the next article of clothing.

“Not all of them, Tyler. There are many parasitical organisms that live off you but do not have any beneficial function. Those are the ones harmful to us.”

Next was a pair of boots. They were also very tight, and came up only to just above the boy’s ankles. His bare feet felt funny in them, the insides squishy against his skin. He continued to press one of his feet in until it wouldn’t go anymore. He didn’t think it felt right, as the inside seemed to harden around his foot. He tried pulling it off, but Lisa stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. 

“It’s just something else you will get used to,” she said. “Your body heat hardens the material inside.”

“But my foot’s not all the way in.”

“I know. Our scanners detected the beginning of a back problem that would have plagued you later in life. These boots will help correct the problem slowly, over time. They are forming to your feet now, and will harden that way. You’ll find that they hold your heal up high, so that most of your walking will be on the balls of your feet. You will get used to it in time.”

“I don’t know if I can stand in these, let alone walk,” he said, trying to move his feet around in the unyielding footwear. “I can’t even wiggle my toes.”

“Again, it is best that way to prevent damage to your back. Trust me Tyler, we are more advanced in medicine than your people.”

“Okay,” he said as he teetered over to the locker and removed the last article of clothing. It was a jacket; similar to the one he wore as a Peace Ambassador, except that it was dark red instead of gray, with black bands of piping around the collar, sleeves, cuffs, and hemline. He pulled it on and buttoned it up. It came to just below his waist, leaving the bottom of the bodysuit the only covering for his legs. “Why the different jacket?” he said as he adjusted the neck closure in the mirror.

“You look marvelous, commander,” Lisa said as she stood behind him as he looked in the mirror.

“What?” Tyler said in confusion. “Commander…?”

“Congratulations Tyler, you’re the first human to be promoted to the rank of commander within the Peace Ambassadors, happy birthday!” Lisa turned him around and through her arms around his neck, locking her lips around his and kissed him deeply. She pulled back and smiled at the dumbstruck young man. “Now come on and let’s make sure you can walk. My mother is waiting in the ceremony hall to make your promotion official.”

“Wait, there’s a ceremony?”

“Yes, with many attendees, Visitor and human alike. Your press will be there as well. And, as an added surprise, we have even managed to convince your mother to come. It will be a glorious day for you. Now let’s go. We don’t want to keep everyone waiting, especially not our mothers. After all, we know how mothers can be when they are kept waiting.”

With that, Lisa dragged the stumbling, wobbly boy after her into the corridor and towards his future.


End file.
